GREY SCARLETT
by Rachel Cherry
Summary: Teruntuk tiga sahabatku, yang tewas mulia memerangi ISIS di Filipina./Sepenggal cerita tentang mereka, dan sebuah lukisan untuk mengenang persahabatan kami./AU. sebuah fiksi dedikasi. Mind to RnR?


**GREY SCARLETT**

 _AU. Based on true issues. AR. Indirect war._

* * *

Satu sentuhan _oil pastel_ kembali kutegaskan dalam satu rekaman dua dimensi diatas kain kristik yang berongga. Lalu tanganku menari lagi menyapukan serat kaku kuasku ke arah pinggir, membentuk titik bulat setengah abstrak hingga mencapai bagian tengah. Aplikasi mulai dari gading, kelabu, semi jelaga, hingga hitam pekat menjamah ke seluruh evaluasiku atas dua dimensi kristik saat aku mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, menerka apa itu cukup mirip dengan potret asli yang kucapit dengan sebuah jarum berpentul di ujung kanan atas kanvas. Kemudian senyumku timbul dengan puas. Rupanya _sense_ ku masih tersisa pasca beban mental yang cukup telak sekitar semingguan ini kuderita, menyisakan rona gelap dibawah kedua mataku.

Kuambil potret buram beresolusi rendah dari tusukan jarum berpentul. Warna dominan yang sama persis dengan kristik corenganku memenuhinya, cukup jelas dibawah sinar matahari dari sela jeruji jendela yang sengaja kubuka, siluet temanku dengan puncak kepala pirang, hitam, dan merah muda nyaris perak terpeta di dalam situasi kacau dengan reruntuhan material disela bumbungan asap kelabu raksasa yang menjadi latar. Sepatu militer universal negara berbahan keras di kaki mereka tampak samar terkoyak di beberapa ujung. Wajah _oriental_ mereka tertutupi corengan hitam, hijau, dan kelabu, dan seragam khas peleton pasukan inti perdamaian dunia membungkus tubuh mereka dengan samar, nyaris menyatu dengan latar parit perang yang juga kelabu.

Mereka adalah anggota pasukan perdamaian universal negara Jepang gelombang pertama yang dikirim ke Palawan awal tahun lalu, membantu operasi militer memburu kubu religiunis garis keras yang menginduk di salah satu bagian terdalam hutan hujan disana. ISIS. Mereka adalah kawan sepermainanku yang berharga di atas hidupku sendiri yang hampa dan datar, warna yang menyembul dari catatan kelabu hariku selama hidup. Ya, tiga sosok sahabat yang kini telah _dikorbankan_ negara sebagai pion hebat atas bakti mereka pada perdamaian dunia.

Mari kucatatkan nama mereka agar kalian semua tahu secuil identitas penyelamat dunia.

Uzumaki Naruto,

Uchiha Sasuke,

Haruno Sakura.

Naruto yang pirang, Sasuke yang berambut hitam jelaga, dan Sakura yang berambut merah muda pudar. Naruto dan Sasuke berperan sebagai pelindung regular peleton, sementara Sakura merangkap menjadi medis garis depan. Naruto yang cerewet dan berisik sekaligus mungkin menjadi tentara perdamaian paling ceria di dunia, selalu berceloteh tentang makanan kalengan serba praktis organik yang ia paksa masuk ke kerongkongannya yang katanya rasanya seperti lobak dan jamur bersaus asam seolah sudah ditimbun selama berpuluh tahun. Mengeluhkan keabsenan ramen atau makanan mie lainnya yang bisa ditemukan di barak. Sementara Sasuke tak banyak berkabar denganku kecuali satu dua kali kesempatan panggilan ponsel Naruto atau Sakura yang memaksanya membuka mulutnya yang cemberut nyaris sepanjang waktu itu. Hanya sekali dia menanyakan kabarku di Jepang dan bagaimana _training_ rutin yang kujalani. Dia memang dingin, tapi dia adalah salah satu motivator sebaya yang memakiku tentang pentingnya kedisiplinan, kecerdasan, ketangkasan, _survival_ , dan semangat juang. Khas dirinya yang memang si otak licin strategi. Lalu ada sahabat wanitaku semata wayang, Sakura. Gadis yang wajahnya kelewat manis untuk mendedikasikan hidup ditengah terik matahari dan latihan kapasitas fisik yang berat. Namun dia adalah perempuan terkuat yang pernah kutemui di bumi. Dia ceria dan jiwa menolong sesama khas dokter terpancar dengan jelas dari dirinya. Sakura yang tangguh menjadi lambang unsur kelembutan dan cinta untuk diriku, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Intinya, tiga orang berkompetensi luar biasa itu selalu kurindukan selama absen mereka dari tanah air. Abaikan, yang ini catatan pribadiku saja.

Merebak kabar mengkhawatirkan setelah beberapa minggu tak ada isu apapun yang berarti, bahwa salah satu petinggi kubu garis keras religiunis akan turun gunung, menyerahkan diri dengan suka rela ke peleton terdekat tanpa negosiasi konspirasional lambat dan tanpa perlawanan persenjataan dikarenakan usianya yang sudah demikian senja dan berniat mati secara mulia di tangan Tuhannya. Maka dengan itu sudah pasti peleton terdekat dimana tiga sahabatku ditugaskan menjadi basis tumpuan utama.

Dan dua malam terlewati sejak kabar dipublikasikan dan tugas resmi diserahkan, kemudian sepasukan rombongan kecil serba hitam meluncur ke titik pertemuan dengan _humpvee_ roda gerigi berbendera ISIS. Menderap dalam kesunyian dan kegelapan hutan hujan, sementara ribuan ranjau dan kubangan pelatuk kaliber jangka otomatis mendekam di dalam tanah. Pasukan peleton tiba dengan kamuflase persis sama dengan strategi muncul yang diajarkan saat _training_ di akademi militer, mengendap dan datang secara berkala dipecah beberapa gelombang kedatangan. Menurut laporan yang ada, ketiga sahabatku disusupkan pada gelombang kedatangan ketiga, bersama tentara perdamaian dari Uzbekistan, Skotlandia, dan Belanda di dalamnya. Kemudian serangkaian militasi dilakukan dengan cepat, dimana petinggi ISIS tua bangka itu dioper dari lapis pertama sampai ke baris lapis pasukan terakhir.

Semuanya berjalan lancar tanpa mengundang tikai senjata apapun, pun tak ada perlawanan dari pasukan militan ISIS yang mengantarkannya. Semuanya berlangsung seperti yang tertera dengan jelas di surat runding gencatan senjata yang dipegang komando tinggi peleton, sebelum pada lapis ketiga, ledakan besar dari tanah menghancurkan nyaris seluruh barisan yang ada. Tepat setelah ketua lapis tiga yang ternyata adalah Naruto, menerima operan si petinggi yang mau menyerahkan diri itu. Baru diketahui belasan ranjau diaktifkan secara bersamaan dari pemicu di dalam _humpvee_ yang juga telah hancur lebur. Skenario jebakan yang telah diantisipasi namun gagal telak untuk disangkal. Ledakan melenyapkan segalanya sampai radius lapis ke lima, sekitar sepuluh kilo meter jika ditarik dari titik pertemuan semula. Dan satu fakta tanya yang jelas seperti pantulan diriku dengan mata memerah dan sembab kala kudapatkan kabar setelah sehari kejadian itu terjadi terpantul di cermin barakku yang baru, _apakah tiga sahabatku ini baik-baik aja._

Diantara lapis pasukan peleton yang ada, lapis tigalah yang paling parah terkena dampak ledakan karena menjadi titik koordinat ranjau. Dan telah dipastikan ledakan itu pula melenyapkan mereka yang kurindukan. Jasad Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Haruno Sakura habis tak bersisa. Teringat kembali saat kami masih jadi junior dan berkelakar andai mati dalam perang akan lebih baik tak pernah dipulangkan, daripada dikirim kembali dengan kantung mayat atau peti bagus berlapis bendera negara namun sanak saudara tersiksa kesedihan mental, pun tentu bayangan rasa malu atas gagalnya menjalankan misi perdamaian kepada segenap warga negara sipil yang memantau dari televisi mereka.

Atas kesedihan dan luka kehilangan yang teramat dalam dan menyakitkan ini, sebuah tekad tertanam dalam untuk melanjutkan perjuangan yang sama, dimana patriotisme dan pengabdian atas hak asasi manusia dibela habis habisan. Semua kugumulkan dalam jiwaku. Tuhan menjawab doaku segera karena beberapa hari kemudian datang rekomendasi perekrutan pasukan perdamaian Jepang untuk memperkuat pertahanan di Afganistan dan Syiria. Namaku tercatat diantara puluhan nama terpilih di papan rekomendasi. Segera, aku menanti perjuanganku yang tertunda. Sekarang giliranku yang unjuk gigi kepada tiga sahabatku disana.

Karena mendesak, lusa besok aku sudah dikirimkan ke Kabul, lengkap dengan kawan satu _camp training_ ku yang lain seperti Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Hyuuga Neji. Kami lekas menyusun kelengkapan pribadi semenjak kemarin usai _operation chief_ _camp_ 1117, Sarutobi Asuma, membubarkan pembekalan umum. Aku sendiri tak sampai menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk menyelesaikan persiapan. Dua tumpuk ransel peleton setinggi satu meter sudah kubereskan ke sudut tempat tidurku ketika kemudian selembar foto terhempas dari salah satu kantung ransel saat aku setengah melempar perkakas lukisku kesana. Aku kemudian terhenyak ketika meraihnya dari lantai, dimana mataku menangkap potret tiga sahabatku berdiri menghadap kamera dengan latar perang yang lengang. Dibaliknya, di sisi putih foto, kudapati karakter tulisan latin bersambung milik tangan Sakura, menuliskan,

 _Ini potret pertama kami bertugas. 1_ _5 Feb., Palawan, Filipina., teruntuk: Sai_.

Foto itu datang setelah lima hari keberangkatan mereka, dan baru kuterima di awal Maret lalu. Sepertinya aku tersenyum waktu itu, karena detik berikutnya aku menggasak lagi peralatan lukisku dan mulai menyiapkan kain kristik pada kanvas. Aku melukis potret itu dengan cepat. Dan lukisan berpola setengah abstrak pada latar dan semi realis pada objeknya itu selesai kutandaskan siang ini, sebelum bergabung latihan fisik di lapangan nanti dengan yang lain. Kuangkat perlahan kristik bercoreng _oil pastel_ itu dari kanvas yang menyangga, membentangkannya ke atas tempat tidurku yang sudah terbebas dari kain pelapis putih untuk dicuci. Mengamatinya sekali lagi. Kemudian aku membekapkan kedua tanganku ke depan dada, seraya memejamkan mata. Memanjatkan doa teruntuk tiga objek lukisanku, tiga sahabatku yang paling berharga. Dan dengan senyuman terakhir, aku beranjak dari sana, membiarkan mahakaryaku kering agar kemudian kulapis kertas karton untuk kubawa lusa nanti ke Afganistan.

.

.

* * *

 **Owari**

* * *

 ** _Desclaimer:_ Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **GREY SCARLETT**

 _based on true issues with alternate reality._

 _dedicated for **friendship** and whoever part of **terrorism victims.**_


End file.
